


Whisper.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life, Thought Projection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le riflessioni di Sherlock dopo il suicidio di Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> _Se tu sei me, se io sono te, allora perché? Perché tutto questo? Perché ho dovuto essere l’unico e il solo a vederti morire, James?_  
>  [...]  
>  _Mycroft dice che torneremo a Londra, tra non molto, ma io so che non sarà più la stessa senza la paura, l’eccitazione, la consapevolezza che in fin dei conti non sono solo, che c’è qualcuno come me, anche se non in questa vita._

  
_** Whisper ** _

 

_**O**_ dio la notte.  
Da sempre.  
Non dormo quasi mai, da quando ti ho visto morire è diventato ancora più terribile farlo. Rivedo continuamente il tuo viso, il tuo sorriso appena accennato, sento quello sparo che mi perfora i timpani, come se il proiettile si schiantasse contro il muro alle mie spalle.  
 _Perché?_  
Perché sei morto davvero?  
Credevo che tu fossi la soluzione ideale, che stringessi fra le tue dita sottili e curate una bacchetta magica, che avessi un incantesimo per farmi dimenticare tutto. La mia infanzia, la mia solitudine, il mio amore mancato nei confronti di John Watson.  
 _John Watson._  
L’unico uomo che sia riuscito, prima di te, ad aprire un varco nel muro che avevo faticosamente eretto intorno a me, erodendolo con la sua pacata dolcezza e, molto più spesso, con le sua strigliate e la sua impulsività da militare. Credevo che tu potessi cancellare tutto questo, che potessi annullare il dolore dei suoi taciti, continui e ignari rifiuti, e ancora una volta ho avuto la dimostrazione che ho sbagliato a fidarmi di qualcuno.  
Se tu sei me, se io sono te, allora perché? Perché tutto questo? Perché ho dovuto essere l’unico e il solo a vederti morire, James? Avevi detto che mi avresti bruciato il cuore, prima di prendere John, ma sono stato capace di uccidermi da solo, con l’ultima chiamata che gli ho fatto, prima di buttarmi da  quel maledetto tetto. Non sono morto, non avrei scritto niente di tutto questo, ma mai come ora ho desiderato che nemmeno tu lo fossi davvero, James.  
La tua morte non mi ha bruciato solo il cuore. Sento le vene andare a fuoco, il sangue scotta come roccia lavica mentre si riversa nel mio corpo, spinto da un’accelerazione innaturale, ma tu sicuramente avrai già capito.  
La siringa è a terra, giace tra le mie gambe aperte, l’ago sottile luccica alla luce timida della luna. Per un attimo rivedo il tuo sorriso, enigmatico e irriverente, il tuo volto noncurante davanti a tutto… E, nello stesso attimo, fotogrammi in rapida successione mostrano il tuo viso che si avvicina al mio, sorridi mentre le tue labbra che accarezzano piano le mie. Il tuo respiro è leggero, caldo, le pupille appena dilatate, sicuramente il tuo battito cardiaco aumenta in fretta come il mio, i nostri cuori roventi e intrappolati tra le costole.  
 _Mi manchi._  
E sono passati solo pochi mesi.  
Mycroft dice che torneremo a Londra, tra non molto, ma io so che non sarà più la stessa senza la paura, l’eccitazione, la consapevolezza che in fin dei conti non sono solo, che c’è qualcuno come me, anche se non in questa vita.  
Sto pregando. Prego che la droga mi uccida, in questo preciso istante, che mi aiuti a raggiungerti per guardarti ancora una volta, da vicino. E a questo pensiero sorrido, alzando lo sguardo verso la luna. So che mi stai guardando, porto una mano al cielo e sento il mio sorriso spegnersi, gli occhi chiudersi, il corpo cedere.  
- _Buonanotte, James Moriarty._ \- sussurro.


End file.
